Kel and the Samurai
by BlueGryphon
Summary: Lord Wyldon kicks Kel out at the end of her first year for no reason, so she goes back to the Yamanis to become one of their elite warriors (Samurai). What happens when she is ordered back to Tortall?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize as belonging to Tamora Pierce. I own the plot, and most of the Yamani characters. I don't want to have to type this out again, so take this as applying to everything in the story.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan walked slowly down the austere hallways to Lord Wyldon's office, feeling like a condemned prisoner on the long walk to the gallows. She was alone, having asked her friends to stay behind and let her face this news, good or bad, by herself. The guard outside bowed expressionlessly to her then opened the door. "Page Keladry of Mindelan, my lord," he announced. She entered the office, listening as the door closed at her back, standing tensely in front of the desk.  
  
"You sent for me, my lord," she said, holding what her friends called her 'Yamani mask' tightly in place. Lord Wyldon sighed, and turned from where he stood gazing out the window down on the practice courts below.  
"Sit down, girl," he said, not harshly. Kel hesitated, then took the hard, upright chair facing his desk as he continued seriously. "I want you to listen to me. This year was the first year, the easiest year, and you have not done badly, but you have not been exceptional either."  
'You think it was easy?' she asked silently. 'It wasn't your year, and you never had to do it as a probationary page and worse a girl."  
"However, the other pages have done badly. I fear brawls are becoming commonplace and morale among the boys is bad. I can't allow this to continue, and the king himself is concerned at the levels of injuries." Kel glared at him, certain now he was lying at this at any rate, since the king knew that injuries came part and parcel of being a page at the palace. "I fear you are a negative influence, Mindelan, and I cannot allow you to stay or you might ruin the chances of the others."  
"I can't come back?" Kel asked, trying desperately to keep her trembling voice expressionless, though she was inwardly quailing at the very unfairness of this, when it was really all Joren's fault.  
"No, I wish you all the best at the convent and hope you will give up this foolish idea of becoming a warrior. You may go now, I expect you to have vacated your room by tomorrow evening."  
  
Kel stood, her face expressionless, bowed and left. She might have seemed emotionless to Lord Wyldon, but it took great effort to maintain her mask, and she could feel tears prickling in her eyes.  
  
As she entered the pages' wing, she saw that her friends were standing gloomily in the corridors, waiting for her. Kel's face was tight with the effort not to burst into tears. Her shoulders drooped even further when she saw them waiting, as she knew she would have to face them. Neal put an arm around her shoulder.  
"Bad news?" he asked quietly. Kel nodded and he suddenly lost control of his considerable temper. He really didn't act his age, she thought absently. "That arrogant, conservative, tyrannical, oppressive STUMP!" You're the best here, Kel!" he stopped, uncertain as to how to continue. He continued quietly, "Do you want some help packing?"  
"No thanks, I'd rather, rather be alone."  
"If that's what you want. We're all sorry, you know. You saved our lives on the spidren hunt. You will write to us, please, won't you?" he asked, almost begging. The others stood gloomily behind him, looking devastated. Kel smiled weakly at him, looking at him regretfully and slowly shook her head. She quickly shut the door of her room, flung herself down on the bed, and cried herself out. Where would she go now? Where could she go now?  
  
She couldn't stand the convent now. It would be torture. No weaponswork there just lessons on cooking, hairdressing and worse dresses and cosmetics. It would be stifling after the relative freedom of being a page. She knew all to well that unfortunately, she was too old for Shang, which was the place she'd most love to go. If she could have gone, she could imagine herself returning as a famed warrior in her own right and showing them all that they were wrong at that she could be a warrior. The expression on Lord Wyldon's face, the admiration of her friends and even Joren's grudging respect would be priceless. Still, maybe she could go back to Mindelan and get Anders to teach her, although she'd never be a knight, at least she'd be able to defend herself and fight. If she could fight, even if she wasn't a knight, she might be able to get a place in the Queen's Riders. Then perhaps she'd be sent back to the Yamani Islands - at least she'd never have to see the other pages again, or worse Lord Wyldon.  
  
Maybe it would be best to go to the Yamani court. Women warriors were accepted there, take Nariko, the training master. She taught everyone from the ladies of the court to the samurai, the elite warriors who were charged with the protection of all the most important royalty, nobles and buildings. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to Wake Robin, lavitz of basil and emillaa for reviewing. I know the chapters are short, but that's the length they ended up, sorry. I'll try and update as often as I can, but I can have problems getting on the Internet.  
  
Two weeks later, Kel was disembarking alone from a ship in the Yamani Islands. With her hair dyed black, and wearing boy's clothes, she intended to try and join the training scheme for the samurai, the elite Yamani warriors. She knew from her father that they were the elite of the soldiers, the equivalents of the Tortallan knights, but they went through a much tougher training regime. Kel carried on her back a small pack of clothes and her prized weapons. She looked up at the great palace with something similar to awe. It was huge! Ramparts were lined with soldiers standing like majestic statues against the sky and the great gates were reinforced with iron bars. The roofs were domed, and even the brickwork was ornate and spectacular compared to the maze-like confusion of the functional Tortallan palace.  
"Please sir," she shouted up to the guard above the palace gate. He was a samurai, of course. No one else would have been trusted with the palace security. He looked down attentively. "I want to try out for samurai training!" There was a pause and the smaller gatehouse door swung open, and Kel stepped nervously inside.  
"Name!" the soldier demanded. He was small, as many Yamanis were, and wore the soot black armour of the samurai as if it had no weight at all. At his side hung a sword, and he had a glaive slung easily on his back. He wore them with an ease that spoke of great experience, and both looked like they could be easily drawn.  
"I'm Akio, sir."  
"You want samurai training?"  
"Yes sir."  
"What's in your pack?"  
"Uh, clothes, some food and money, polishing kit and exercises balls and a dagger." Kel handed it to him, he checked this, and nodded.  
"And you have a sword and glaive as well?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Very well, son. Takuro, take this boy to Nariko."  
  
A young man ran over. On his black armour, he wore a single red stripe, denoting his status as a turako, the equivalent of a Tortallan squire. He bowed formally to his master and led Kel through passageways that seemed vaguely familiar from her time spent at the Yamani court, to the training yard where Nariko, the woman who trained the samurai, held court. Nariko saw them, and as she came over the guide left. She was a small, wiry woman, very similar to the Shang Wildcat, the woman warrior who had taught Kel some of the weaponless Shang style of fighting at the palace. Barefoot on the dust of the practice ground, she wore a plain white tunic and breeches.  
"What to you want, lad?" she asked kindly. Kel swallowed nervously - she didn't want to fail again, but at least her disguise seemed to be working on someone who had known her as a girl. "I want to try for samurai, sir."  
"One would assume that, considering where you are. Have you had any training?"  
"Some sir, I've done some glaive work, a bit of swords, daggers and weaponless in the Shang style." Nariko told her to put down her things, take a glaive and demonstrate a pattern dance. Seeing Kel was competent, she then added extra variations until Kel lost the pattern. She stopped, panting. Next, she did a series of stretches and exercises and had to list all the weapons she had used in the past.  
"You'll do, boy," Nariko grudgingly agreed at last. "What shall I call you and where are you from?"  
"Akio sir, Akio Yukira" Kel said, having chosen a common Yamani boy's name to be known by. "But I'd rather not say where I'm from. My parents do know I'm here."  
"If you have their consent, it is of no matter to me. Your past life is over, and you are a samurai sakuro. Go to the sakuros' barracks and tell Hiroshi that I sent you. Its eight bells now, and you can start training tomorrow."  
"Yes sir." Kel bowed and backed out through a door before realising that she didn't actually know the way to the sakuros' barracks. As soon as she was out of sight, Kel punched the air triumphantly. She'd show those conservatives back in Tortall. Even Lord Wyldon respected the samurai.  
  
In time, having asked about a dozen people for directions, Kel found a door in the samurai wing marked sakuro barracks and pushed it open. Inside were about ten curtained off cubicles. The one nearest the door was open, and Kel guessed it would be hers. It contained just a small, hard bed, a functional weapons rack and a small clothes chest at the foot of the bed.  
"Excuse me," she said tentatively, as no one was in sight. "Is Hiroshi here? Training Master Nariko sent me." A youth of maybe sixteen slipped out of the end cubicle. He was about sixteen years of age, and wore a black tunic with a diagonal red cross sewn on the front and back. Kel guessed that this must be the sakuros' uniform. It made sense, if takuros had a single diagonal stripe.  
"I'm Hiroshi, senior sakuro at present. Who are you?"  
"Akio."  
"You're a new sakuro, then? How old are you?"  
"Eleven, um do I need a uniform?" Another boy stuck his head out and asked,  
"Who's this, Rosh?"  
"Akio, new sakuro. Will you take him to get a uniform? Akio, this is Koji. He was the youngest of us until you came, he's only been here a month." Koji looked to be at least fourteen and he chattered endlessly in a most unconventional manner for a Yamani as he led her towards palace stores. "We do some lessons here, of course: maths, history, strategy, oh, and reading and writing if you can't already. I couldn't when I came but I'm learning fast. Mostly we train, though. You must be good if Nariko let you in at eleven. Of course, I couldn't fight at all when I came, but my father's an acrobat, so I was very fit and flexible. Rosh has been here two years now, I think, and he'll be a takuro soon. That's when a proper samurai takes you into the field. Once he can stand up to a warrior in a fight and has proved himself in battle, he'll be made a samurai. Zinan's eighteen though, been here four years already, and I think he'll be thrown out soon if he doesn't improve. I can almost beat him, and I've only just started. Here we are, come in."  
  
Kel was issued a set of uniforms and practice weapons and Koji helped her carry them back to their barracks. She packed them away in the chest and on the weapons rack above her bed and changed into a uniform for the first time. It was quite a bit too big, despite her being very tall for her age. Then, if very few boys started until they were fourteen, she could see why. Even Koji was a head taller than she was. Sighing, she turned up the ends, and borrowed a needle to stitch them in place. After that, it fitted well enough to do for the moment. It was almost lights out already, but Koji showed her the washroom, the classroom and the armoury before they had to return. To her surprise, all of the youths turned in at an early hour without comment. Even the pages with their regime had an extra hour before even the youngest were expected to turn in for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kel discovered why the next morning. Hiroshi shook her roughly awake the next morning two bells before dawn - and it was summer so dawn was horrendously early. She dressed quickly and followed the others down to the training yard. It was still dark, but torches had been lit around the surrounding walls to give enough light to see by. Then began a full bell of fitness and stamina work under the steely eye of Nariko herself. Kel was very glad she'd kept training throughout the long sea journey. When she collapsed after her fiftieth press up, Nariko came over.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No sir."  
"Then give me another twenty." Kel stretched out again and managed it. By this point, her arms were aching. A bell rang at the top of the tower. The sakuros got up with relief and filed out. Nariko followed them at a distance.  
"How was that then, Akio?" Hiroshi asked good-naturedly.  
"Okay, thanks," Kel said, not quite truthfully as her aching arms justified.  
"You were doing really well. Usually new sakuros wash out half way through the first session. Of course, that means punishment work, but they just can't keep it up. Have you trained like that before?"  
"Sort of, but it wasn't nearly as hard, probably because we were all younger." The pages, of course, were nearly all between the ages of ten and fourteen, whereas the sakuros all seemed to be much older.  
"You are young for it, you know. The youngest sakuro I've heard of before you was practically thirteen, and most of us are at least fourteen or fifteen. You are only just eleven, aren't you?" Kel discovered that they were now going to breakfast. They were in a mess hall similar to that of the pages, except that all of the sakuros (not that there were many of them) shared a single table at one side. The next one over was that of any takuros at the palace, and the full samurai took up the other three. The meal took place in a formal silence. Before they began to eat, everyone had to have assembled and a solemn prayer was said to the Yamani gods by the general of the palace regimental guard. The food was excellent: there were freshly baked bread rolls, fresh fruit and porridge. Kel tucked in eagerly, piling her plate high. After she'd eaten, Kel had to wait for the others to finish and another prayer before they could leave.  
  
Now the surakos took her back to the practice court. Each boy took a staff from a pile by a wall and they lined up opposite a samurai instructor. Kel hefted hers experimentally. It was heavier than those she'd used in Tortall were- it probably had lead weights in it. It would certainly take some getting used to. The instructor glanced along the line.  
"Zinan, lace your shoes tighter. Koji, straighten your tunic. None of you have combed your hair. How are you meant to become takuro with this level of physical appearance. A samurai must always be exemplary in appearance, manners, loyalty and weapons skill. Take an hour in the armoury for all of you. You, boy, who are you."  
"Akio sir."  
"Has no one taught you how to report to an officer?"  
"No sir."  
  
"Well that's blatantly obvious. When you answered me, you should have  
said 'sir, Sakuro Akio sir. We'll try again. Boy, who are you?"  
"Sir, Sakuro Akio sir."  
"You are new?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
"How old are you?"  
"Sir, eleven sir."  
"Gods, babes go to fight. I am Samurai Umeko of the palace guard. Let us begin." The trainees bowed, and the lesson in staff fighting began. They ran through drills slowly on their own, then faster, then against each other. It was basic for all of them, even Kel because she'd done it as a page, because they had all begun training with a glaive by this point. One bells later, Nariko returned to give them a lesson in fencing. She corrected Kel's Tortallan grip and replaced it with the standard Yamani one. That made it awkward, although Kel had always found sword work easy enough. Fencing was followed two bells later by two bells of glaive work, mostly pattern dances, and then an early lunch, which was another solid meal.  
  
After lunch, Koji took Kel out to a grassy area behind the palace, near the stables. There they worked for a bell on archery. Kel hated this because she'd only just managed to unlearn Yamani archery in favour of the Tortall bow, and now she was going to have to do it all again but back to front. Needless to say, she didn't do well, although most of the others could hit the gold every time and were working on different ranges and different styles of arrow. After that, they fetched horses from the stable and split into two groups. Kel's group was working on riding style; the others were learning to use weapons on horseback. She suspected that she would soon change groups, as she was a competent rider, far better than the common born trainees who made up the group. Two bells later, they took huge long reeds and Kel had her first lesson in pikes. This was impossible- a spear she could manage, but it seemed like her pike was twice as long and controlling it was a nightmare. It looked like she'd have a lot of work to do before she caught up with the others. From there, they returned to the training yard to do unarmed work with Nariko herself, who, as Kel already knew, was as good as a Shang at this. Thanks to her Tortallan training and her work among the Yamani ladies before that, Kel was perfectly happy with the basics of this style. The last thing they did before supper was to practice their formation work. It was oddly satisfying as Kel learned to march in a unit in formation and nothing like anything she'd done before. It was also much less effort than the other activities she's done.  
  
From there, the sakuros went to wash and change out of their sweaty uniforms before supper. After they'd eaten, Koji took Kel to a classroom where the sakuros of all ages were to take their lessons. They took desks near the front, and stood up as the teacher came in. He was an older man than most of the samurai Kel had seen around the palace. He bowed slightly to them and in perfect unison they bowed back. He quickly waved them back into their seats.  
"We have a new sakuro today, do we not Hiroshi?"  
"Sir yes, he's called Akio sir."  
"Thank you. Akio, would you stand up?" Kel stood uncomfortably. She felt rather intimidated by this small man, who obviously had great skill and experience, and a kind character to match. He looked mild tempered, but who knew really? "I am Samurai Cheng, your academic master. Every evening you come to me to gain a modicum of learning. Can you read and write?"  
"Sir, yes sir," said Kel, glad her father had encouraged her to learn the complicated Yamani script.  
"Just yes sir will do, thank you. Have you studied mathematics?" Kel nodded. "Can you speak and write Tortallan? It is important with the marriage of Princess Shinkokami to Prince Roald coming up." "I'm fluent, sir, and I can write it too," Kel said, hiding a grin. "Excellent, what about etiquette? With that in addition to your other subjects, we appear to have a scholar in our class. History?"  
"Not much sir."  
"I'm glad you have one weakness. If you would change places with Anzu, we will begin. Hiroshi, I'd like you to continue helping coaching your companions in their reading, and if Anzu would help with the writing? Akio will join Yukiko's group and we will do some mathematics." Samurai Cheng carefully divided the ten sakuros into three groups, with the two most advanced students taking two and he himself taking the other. Kel discovered that since many of the sakuros came illiterate, the first thing they learned was how to read and write, however long it took. To her surprise, Kel found herself dozing long before the sun began to set, and when they were dismissed at sunset she was all to happy to follow the others' example and collapse gratefully onto her bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm really sorry this is so short, but I had to put it in somewhere. The next part will be longer, I promise.  
  
Kel quickly adapted to this new regime, although it was much tougher than that of the pages. That winter came the first winter expedition she'd ever done. Their task was to travel from the palace in the very south of the island to the small village on the northern coast. At first, Kel had thought this would be much like the expedition she'd done as a page. It wasn't. The sakuros went unaccompanied by any fully trained warrior or teacher. The most senior sakuro, Anzu in this case since Hiroshi had left as a takuro to a member of Prince Eitaro's guard, led the group. They had to scavenge for their own food, mostly by hunting although very few animals were about with the snow two inches thick on the ground. They travelled a good twenty-five miles a day - the longer they could manage per day the fewer days they'd have to last.  
  
In Kel's opinion, the worst part was that they were camping out. She could live with being hungry, for a few days that was no big deal. In this case, however, they were living in thin canvas tents, barely waterproof at all, with only a single blanket for warmth. They soon found that instead of sharing tents one between two, it was much better for them to crowd as many as possible into each and huddle together for warmth. That at least made sure they survived. There were times she wished that, like the pages, they could do this in summer, but she knew really that this was much better experience, and would in the end make her a much better warrior. They made it in the end and were happy to be taken back to the palace by boat. Anzu gained an instant promotion, since none of them was even sick, or suffering anything but cold.  
  
Kel's favourite teacher was old Nariko. She wasn't sure why until she realised that beneath the rather stern, gruff exterior was a kind heart, but of course being kind to your students was a sure way of getting them killed in their first battle. She quickly became a mentor to Kel, probably because Kel was the youngest and smallest of all the sakuros, and one of the more talented ones. Kel was also determined to do her best, partly to prove to the Tortallans that she could, and she always put her heart into her work. 


	5. Chapter 5

One day, about two years after her arrival, she drew a tall, muscular man - Captain Taro - as her opponent in a practice bout. He was, according to Koji, commander of Prince Eitaro's personal guard and had a reputation for being one of the best samurai ever. Kel had wished for a long time that she could meet him, but this wasn't exactly what she had meant. Partners were always drawn by lot, which meant she could normally put up a good enough showing, but this time. Kel bowed deeply, taking up her place opposite him in the centre of a ring of interested sakuros, takuros and samurai who wanted to watch the bout. He bowed back, and they began. To her surprise, she held him for what seemed to her like an age before his sword sneaked up to touch her throat. Kel lowered her sword in the gesture of surrender and bowed politely to her opponent. He was good!!! Their audience cheered her as she backed away, her friends thumping her enthusiastically on the back.  
  
Kel spun back to look at him when she heard him call Nariko over.  
"Nariko! May I ask your advice on a matter? Is this sakuro ready to serve?"  
  
" You desire a takuro, captain?" Nariko asked, somewhat surprised since he had never, to the best of her knowledge, taken on a student before. Her knowledge, since she had taught him and every sakuro since him, was complete. Kel must really have impressed him. "You cannot do much better than Akio, for all his youth. He is only thirteen years old, but he is more than ready and learns quickly and well. I shall be sorry to lose him from my lessons."  
"Thank you, my teacher. Sakuro Akio, would you come here for a moment?" Kel ran back over, her face hopeful. He looked at her in silence for a moment, then said solemnly, "Akio, will you be my takuro?" Kel bowed her assent, not thinking she was able to speak calmly enough to act like a good Yamani. The Captain looked pleased.  
"You can indent for your new uniform immediately, then return here. We leave for Tortall tomorrow, seconded to Princess Shinkokami's guard, and there is much to do before we leave. I will need your assistance."  
  
Hiroshi, newly acknowledged as a samurai in Captain Taro's regiment, ran after her as she left.  
"Well done Aki! We'll conquer Tortall together, neh?"  
"Yes, thanks Rosh! It's a bit of a surprise though..."  
"Why? You're almost as good as me already, and I'm a full samurai and years older than you."  
"I suppose," Kel conceded. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"I can't, Captain Taro was right when he said we're busy. I haven't stopped since I got up two bells before sunrise, and the past two days have been much the same. I'll see you around."  
  
Kel ran off towards the quartermaster, where she proudly handed in her sakuro uniforms and withdrew a set of takuro ones. They were identical bar the markings, but they felt a world apart to her. She returned to her cubicle for the last time to change and pick up her weapons before reporting to the practice courts as she had been ordered. Her new master was waiting, somewhat impatiently.  
"Good, you're here. Nariko tells me you speak fluent Tortallan."  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you know their court etiquette?"  
"Yes sir, I lived at court for a year."  
"Excellent, I was at a loss for what to do. I'll need you to assist me so I don't make any errors that might embarrass our mistress. Meanwhile, take your things to the room adjoining mine and pack my things and yours for the journey. I will require a full set of court robes and armour, as will you. Don't pack weapons, I will see to those myself. Go to Hiroshi when you are done for further instructions."  
"Yes sir."  
  
The next day, Kel found herself again boarding a ship, but this time a Yamani ship rather than a Tortallan one. This time she was also a takuro among the solid ranks of the samurai. As she was the only takuro, and at least four years younger than anyone else was anyway, she was adopted into a group of the youngest samurai, including her old friend, Hiroshi.  
  
That evening, the samurai began to spread bedrolls out on the deck. Despite the chilly autumn air, they'd removed their armour and were ready to sleep in their loincloths under their thin blankets. After all, it was nothing compared to some of the conditions they'd endured in training - Kel knew this all too well from her own experience.  
  
Kel observed this, gulped and went to find Captain Taro in his cabin. She didn't know what else she could do, other than risk being found out by everyone. She knocked cautiously, bowed and went in.  
"What is it, Akio?" her master asked.  
"Sir, I. I'm a girl," Kel stuttered nervously. To Kel's astonishment, Captain Taro didn't seem at all surprised.  
"I wondered if you trusted me enough. Nariko told me yesterday. You're Tortallan, aren't you?"  
"Yes sir, how did she know?"  
"Nariko tells me you began with a Tortallan grip on your sword. The deciding factor however was your eyes. How many Yamanis do you know with hazel eyes?" Kel's hands shot up towards her face.  
"I forgot about them," she admitted.  
"Nariko thought you were Mindelan, was she right?" Taro continued. Kel nodded gloomily. "You already have an excellent reputation as Mindelan and as Akio among the warriors, and most of us know it wasn't your fault you were evicted. I believe your old friends among the pages are making sure everyone knows." Kel flushed.  
"Thank you sir, I didn't know." All those months of constant worry, and Nariko had already guessed, probably on the first day. Kel sighed deeply. Still, it would make it easier to keep this disguise if Captain Taro knew.  
  
The princess and her women came up on deck almost every day. Princess Shinkokami was to marry Roald, the crown prince of Tortall. Lady Yukimi and Lady Haname were her only attendants. Apparently, Captain Taro and his unit, Kel included, had been seconded to her as a personal guard. Kel had known and liked Yuki when she lived at the Yamani court with her family, and she had been one of the best friends she'd had, and one of the first to accept her. This was a source of major concern for her, since Yuki was more likely than anyone to guess who Kel was. She didn't think she'd ever met the Princess, but even so. Kel decided to stay as far as possible from the pair to be safe. Kel was certain however that she'd never met Lady Haname, for one thing, because she was so much older than she was.  
  
Yukimi never did and Kel arrived safely at Port Caynn, Tortall's main seaport. The Prime Minister of Tortall, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, was there to meet them at the docks.  
"Welcome to Tortall, your Highness," he said in fairly reasonable Yamani, bowing to Princess Shinkokami and to Prince Eitaro, who had come as the Emperor's personal envoy. With him were Kel's parents, who had been the ambassadors to the emperor's court and were probably there as advisors. Kel glanced nervously at her father. He met her eye but gave no outward signs of recognition as her nodded almost imperceptibly to her and turned his attention back to the main scene. This was, of course, a very important meeting and neither party could afford to mess it up.  
  
Soon the formal welcome was over. Kel's mother led the Yamani ladies over to a the road where a fine carriage had been brought for their use. The soldiers and Prince Eitaro were brought horses. All of them were thoroughbreds and had the finest tack. By the time everyone was ready, their packs had been piled into wagons that would follow at a slower pace. Then, in a perfectly orderly column, they set out on the short ride to Corus, the capital of Tortall.  
  
At last, first the city and then the palace came into sight. Kel gazed at the palace with resignation and apprehension. This was when the real test came. She'd have to pass herself off as Akio, the Yamani takuro, for the first time in front of boys who had known her very well. Over time, she felt that 'Akio's' character had developed very differently from Kel's old self, so hopefully there would be no difficulties. 


	6. Chapter 6

The samurai were quickly settled into their quarters. The main body of the guard was in a barracks formerly belonging to a cohort of the King's Own. They would also share the Own's mess hall and stables. Since it was a regiment of mostly noble young men, the barracks was fairly luxurious compared to what they were used to, and all of the men were perfectly happy.  
  
Captain Taro had been given the room mean for the captain of the cohort. This came with a small dressing room attached, which probably served double duty as a bedroom for a squire, and this Kel quickly took possession of. After all, she was a takuro, the Yamani equivalent of a squire. Kel looked around the small room with satisfaction. It was small, she conceded, but it was more spacious by far than anything she'd had in a long time, and the furnishings were all amazingly luxurious. Her things had already been tidied away by one of the many palace servants, and her formal uniform was laid out on a chair.  
  
This was her formal uniform rather than her everyday one, since tonight she would be serving at the state banquet dinner. Captain Taro had been invited to sit at a place of honour at the High Table, and had immediately told Kel to make herself ready. She would wear a black velvet tunic with his personal crest embroidered on her shoulder in the middle of the single red stripe that she was required to wear from her left shoulder to her right hip on her front and back. This came over a silk black shirt and soft woollen breeches. She belted her tunic securely with a stiff, red leather belt and slid her dagger into its sheath. Even at a formal meal where swords were banned, she must not be totally weaponless and unable do defend her lord and lady.  
  
This was all very nice, she admitted, at least to look at, but it was damned uncomfortable to wear, at least compared to what she was used to. It felt almost too nice. Kel made her way to Master Oakbridge's office with a sense of resignation, after all there was nothing at all she could do about it. Master Oakbridge was the Master of Ceremonies at the palace, and organised the serving on such occasions. She had had to serve under him once. That had been at the Midwinter Festival, when even the pages were conscripted into serving the huge numbers of guests. There was a fleeting chance that even he might recognise her. She dismissed the thought. She had changed so much, grown in particular, that with her black hair and strange uniform, anyone who hadn't known her well and was expecting to see a Yamani boy would see him and not the probationary page who had served at the palace for one short year.  
  
There was already a crowd milling around in his reception room. All of the boys, young men rather, standing there were squires and in various colours and styles of uniform. Kel reasoned that she should probably have known most of them, but the only one she recognised was red haired Cleon of Kennan - after all, with his hair and height he was hard to miss. To her surprise, he was wearing Mindelan colours, meaning that he must be squiring one of her brothers, probably Inness. Anders was wounded of course, and Conal was such an unsavoury brute she couldn't see even Cleon accepting him as a knight master, no matter how desperate he was.  
  
One of the squires noticed her standing in the doorway. He appeared to be a few years older than she was.  
"Can I help you? I'm Yancen of Irenroha." Kel bowed to him politely, Yamani style. Scanning her memories, she realised that she should have recognised him, although he was a good few years older. "I am Akio, takuro to Captain Taro. I am to serve at the banquet tonight."  
"Welcome to the palace. Master Oakbridge will probably be here soon." When the man came at last, he announced that 'Akio' would be serving at the High Table with one of the oldest squires. That meant she'd be serving the royal family, the important Yamanis and some of the most important Tortallan nobles. It was one of the largest tables, and required two squires to serve it properly. It was also the place of the greatest responsibility since they were waiting on the King himself. Kel managed to survive it, just, and came away feeling that she hadn't totally disgraced the Yamanis. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you to Live-eviL-07, dracorium, Lady-Kitty, Midnight Unicorn, Lady Light and Daughter of Death for reviewing.  
  
Kel woke up at her usual time the next morning. Captain Taro was already up and working on perfecting his Tortallan. He sent her out to train as she was expected to do every day, rain or shine. Kel picked up her weapons without complaint and jogged out, fetching some rolls from the kitchen as she went and eating them piping hot as she made her way out. A few of the other samurai soon joined her and they warmed up together. Many of them were apprehensive about staying in Tortall because it was so alien to what they were used to. Kel couldn't really understand this view, but then she'd been moving between Tortall and the Yamanis since she was tiny. The pages came out about three bells later, many of them still bleary eyed and yawning widely. Kel smiled at that, but resolutely turned her back and began a complex pattern dance to keep her mind off them. The less she said, the less likely she would be to let something slip, and to be revealed on her first day would be beyond bearing.  
  
During the time between two of the pages' lessons, Hiroshi and some of the other samurai went over to talk to them. Kel looked over and recognised Neal and Merric in the group. She took a deep breath, resisting the urge to run over and say hello, and turned away.  
"Akio!" Hiroshi called in Yamani. "Come over here!" So much for her good intentions, Kel thought as she laid down her glaive and jogged over. She bowed deeply, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and said in Yamani,  
"How may I serve you, O mighty samurai?" Hiroshi clouted her playfully, not understanding that she really did not want to be there.  
"Tell them we are pleased to be here. I don't speak Tortallan, remember, and I know you do." Kel dutifully repeated this in Tortallan. One of the other samurai's Tortallan was quite good, especially compared to Hiroshi's non-existent language.  
"I am Yasu," he said, somewhat stiltedly. "This Hiroshi and this Shizuko. This Akio, the, how you say it, boy wonder. He only thirteen and already is takuro!"  
  
Kel desperately wanted the ground to swallow her up. Neal was looking at her curiously, so were many of the others, and Kel could guess what would inevitably come eventually.  
"I'm Neal, these are Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Owen, Iden and Warric."  
"You're all samurai?" asked the boy Neal had pointed out as Owen. "That's like a knight, isn't it?"  
  
Kel translated this rapidly for the benefit of her friends.  
"Yes," said Yasu. "Like knight - warrior of emperor. Akio is takuro. He learns to be samurai and serves Captain Taro."  
"Like a squire then? Takuro," Neal pronounced carefully, with the look that Kel knew meant that he was storing this away for future use.  
  
Suddenly, Hakuin, a Shang warrior who taught the pages, cleared his throat. The pages jumped guiltily and Kel grinned. She had seen him coming, but the pages had been looking the wrong way. She bowed to him politely, Yamani style since he was Yamani.  
"Training Master Nariko sends greetings to you sir," she recited to him, politely in Tortallan so that the pages could understand. "She hopes you are doing well and when you return to court that you will be able to show her some new moves. Nariko bid me tell you also that if you'd stayed, she would have made a master samurai of you." He laughed at that, and Kel smiled, somewhat uncertainly, since she knew that Nariko had been his first teacher. "She?" Merric asked curiously.  
"The Training Master?" Hakuin replied. "Oh, Nariko's a woman alright. She's a tremendous fighter, although she's getting on in years now. She teaches the ladies of the court as well as training the sakuros."  
"What's a sakuro?" Neal asked.  
"Like a page," Hakuin explained.  
"Nariko is as good as samurai," Yasu added in agreement. "But is not samurai. Akio is special protégé of her."  
"Yasu!" Kel groaned as her heart sank to the vicinity of her boots. She could tell what would come any second... Sure enough, "Would you like a bout, Takuro Akio?" Merric asked. Kel sighed, knowing that her honour and that of the Yamanis required her to accept. "I would be honoured, Page Merric."  
  
Everyone, pages and samurai, gathered round one of the sectioned off practice courts. The Yamanis were desperately hoping that Yasu's boasts wouldn't be proved wrong. They knew that Kel was good, but just how good the page was was impossible to tell. Hakuin, out of curiosity to see one of his master's later students, agreed to delay the lesson a little longer so that he and the pages could watch, reasoning that it would be educational for them. Even Lord Wyldon came over from his tactical discussion with Captain Taro. Of course, Kel knew that he didn't know that she was the probationary girl page whom he had sent away a few years before, but she was still going to take a certain pleasure in showing off in front of him. Kel glanced at her own samurai master and he nodded approvingly to her. He, at least, had no doubts about her abilities.  
  
The two opponents drew their swords and stepped into the court. They bowed to each other, crossed swords and began on Hakuin's signal. Merric would one day be a very respectable knight, Kel felt, but just now he was nothing amazing and Kel dealt with him quickly and efficiently. Lord Wyldon looked impressed.  
"You are a credit to your master, takuro," he said approvingly. Kel almost scowled. "If only you were Tortallan." Kel glanced at Captain Taro, whom she had told about her eviction from the palace. He raised one eyebrow at her and she let it drop. Yasu however had no such restraints, and probably would have ignored them anyway.  
"But Tortall has some brilliant warriors too, my lord. Of Lady Alanna we have all heard (Lord Wyldon glowered particularly at mention of that name) and Lord Raoul of Goldenlake. Your own prowess with the lance is famous. I was also told there was a page here who showed much skill. May we be permitted to meet Keladry of Mindelan?" The faces of the older pages grew grave, and Neal was positively glaring at Lord Wyldon, who looked slightly embarrassed.  
"She was required to return home, her family wished it." The fourth years, the only pages who had known Kel, looked mutinous at that, but managed to hold it in while the Yamani visitors were there so as not to show up their country.  
  
"Shall we continue then?" Lord Wyldon asked.  
"Certainly," Captain Taro replied. "Akio, you may work with the pages for the morning, since my Lord Wyldon has consented, although I believe they do not train in the afternoon."  
"Yes, Captain."  
"On second thoughts, join them for lessons if Lord Wyldon will permit. You can make up your training for a further four bells in the evening." Kel bowed, hoping she wouldn't be set assignments like the pages, because if she was, she wouldn't have any sleep at all for the next few nights.  
  
For Kel, the highlight of the morning was jousting, something she hadn't tried since she'd left the palace. Then, she'd just been getting the hang of it, and this came quickly back to her. However, she was not anything special, having no particular gift and no special training. Indeed, she thought the pages seemed relieved that she was finding it harder, since she'd managed to show them up in everything else.  
  
In the afternoon, she wasn't so much of a success. Maths went well and history okay (it was Tortallan history after all, not Yamani history, and there was only so much she could remember. Etiquette was easy, but only because they were doing Yamani court etiquette. The advanced reading and writing was impossible, and in a few of the others she didn't know where to begin. The masters had obviously been briefed because she wasn't set anything to do in her non-existent free time.  
  
"How come you didn't get any assignments?" Owen asked enviously. "Is it because you're Yamani and they're going easy on you?" Tact, Kel had noted, was not his strong point. She smiled and shook her head.  
"I don't have time to do any more academic work. We train for much longer hours than you, although I do less now I'm a takuro than when I was a sakuro because I have more duties. I still have four more bells to make up before I'm through for the day. I'm still not sure that's the right amount, but that's what my master said."  
"Another four bells!" asked Owen incredulously. "And you were out before us this morning?"  
"Sure, two bells before dawn." Owen was speechless.  
"I don't think I'd last a week as a Yamani," he said at last.  
  
"How was your day then," Captain Taro asked later that evening as she reported back, her hair still damp from her bath.  
"Enjoyable sir, but their training is so easy!!! They're much less serious than sakuros."  
  
"They are much younger, younger than most sakuros if not younger than you. You still learned things working with them?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then you may go to bed, and work with them again tomorrow." 


	8. Chapter 8

Kel was woken the next morning by a heaving pounding on the door in the main chamber of the apartment. She climbed out of bed, rubbing tired eyes - it couldn't have been less than four bells until dawn! Kel pulled on a shirt and went to open the door. A man from the King's Own was standing there looking harassed.  
"You're the squire?" he said, not really asking. "Tell Captain Taro that Lord Raoul requests his presence with his men by the stables of the King's Own as soon as can be arranged."  
"Why sir?" Kel asked, knowing that her master would demand to know.  
"Spidrens in the woods."  
  
Kel sucked in her breath. Spidrens. She had fought spidrens alongside the Own once before, and knew their efficient methods. If the Yamanis were needed to help, it must be very bad. She ran through to the Captain's room and shook him awake. Quickly Kel told him the news, and in an instant, he was up and issuing his orders. She finished dressing, putting on her new armour, and sprinted down to the barracks where the other samurai were.  
"Get up!" she yelled. "We're moving, spidrens in the forest. The Own need our help!" That was all it took, and, cursing blasphemously, they were moving.  
  
Kel thought absently that it was probably lucky she was kept so busy, because at any other time she would have been awed into a stupor at the idea of fighting alongside the world famous Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, the Giantkiller and Commander of the King's Own. Kel fetched food from the hastily awakened kitchen staff and helped saddle horses until at last everyone was ready.  
  
When they finally rode out into the rosy glow of the dawn, the black samurai were a dark column between the somewhat gaudy blue and silver of the Own on either side of them. Lord Raoul rode at the head of the galloping column, with the Captain of the 3rd Company of the King's Own to the right of him and Captain Taro and a gold armoured knight to his left. Behind them were Kel, bearing the Princess's personal standard, newly made with Captain Taro's sign overlaid in the centre, and the standard bearer of the Own, a boy just a few years older than she was with a snub nose.  
  
When they soon reached the area where terrified peasants had reported the sighting of the spidrens, the soldiers were divided into smaller squads. Kel found herself in one commanded by the unknown knight, who was seconded by a sergeant of the Own. They rode in a serious silence, knowing that one wrong move might kill the whole group. Suddenly, the knight let out a muffled cry and swung round to the left. Apparently, the Own often communicated with magic, and this knight had the Gift. They came to the carnage just a minute later. Bodies of spidrens and men lay dead or dying on the ground, it made little difference to those who fought around them.  
  
Kel plunged straight into the thick of the battle with a hoarse cry, the surge of adrenaline drowning any squeamishness she might have harboured. She speared one of a group of spidrens bearing down on Captain Taro, who quickly dispatched the other two. Kel jerked out her lance just in time to see him wave his thanks and vanish again.  
  
It was soon over. Kel looked around, pitying the men who had died, who so easily could have numbered her amongst them. Many of the Own gathered around the bodies, trying to carry them to a place where others were beginning to dig graves. Lord Raoul looked around wearily.  
"Giles's squad and Dom's squad remain behind. Domitan, search for any nest - we've only seen adults here. Giles, see to it that all of our men have a decent burial. I'd advise that you seek lodgings for the night. The rest of us can head back. Any survivors who can't ride we'll leave with you, and they can stay at the village until they're recovered enough to return.  
  
It was with an air of muted depression that the column headed for home. Kel could feel the sweat soaking the clothes and padding she wore under her armour. When at last they reached the palace, it was early evening. Kel was dead on her feet, and was grateful for the welcome assistance of the pages that took their horses. She tumbled into bed, resolving to indulge in a lie in until dawn the next morning.  
  
She was allowed to keep that promise to herself, although Captain Taro was up at his usual time to file his report of the conflict ready to be sent back to the samurai headquarters. He also had to write letters to relatives of all the men who'd died. At last, the two of them went out to the practice courts and began to train together, having resolved that Kel shouldn't go to the pages today. A few bells later, Lord Raoul and the knight he'd been with came slowly out of the door leading to the council room and across the practice courts towards the New Wing of the palace, still in their blood-covered armour and helmets. When they came to Captain Taro, who was training with Kel, they stopped.  
"Thank you Captain," Lord Raoul said frankly. " Your men fought extremely well - I don't know we'd have managed without you, and I'd like to thank you for coming out. It was extremely discourteous of me to wake you at such an uncivilised time, I couldn't really have expected you to come so quickly or at all."  
"It was our honour to help the allies of our country."  
"I'd still like to give my personal thanks. We've been filing all the paperwork and hammering our reasons and tactics into the conservatives since we got back, but if there's anything I can do."  
"We are fine, my lord of Goldenlake. It was our honour." The knights pulled off their helmets with relief, knowing their work was now done and they could get some sleep. The knight, surprisingly short now she wasn't mounted, revealed short coppery hair.  
"You fought well too yesterday, squire, but your hair looks decidedly brown this morning, Mindelan." Kel gaped at her, not sure what to do.  
"Foolish boy, run and renew it Akio!" Captain Taro snapped, shooting a graceful glance at the Tortallans, who smiled indulgently.  
"Yes sir," Kel said automatically.  
  
Kel took one last glance at the King's Champion before sprinting back to her room. To think that the famous hero had noticed her in the battle and kept track of where she'd gone after leaving Tortall, for she must have done to know instantly who she was. It couldn't have been anyone other than Lady Alanna, of course, only she had those well-known purple eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

During that year, Kel and some of the samurai went out with the Own again and again. It seemed that since they now appeared to be staying permanently as part of the Tortallan army, they had been almost merged with the King's Own. Their enemies varied greatly - they fought immortals in the summer, bandits in the winter and once even a Copper Isle raiding party.  
  
Returning from a campaign against Scanran invaders the next winter, Kel reached the palace exhausted. All she wanted was to go to her own room and sleep - riding with the Own was hard work, especially under Lord Raoul's personal command - but when they returned, Captain Taro led her, despite her protests, into the barracks where the samurai lived.  
"Are there any here who will dispute that Takuro Akio has proved himself in battle and is ready for the trial by combat?" There was silence. Kel stared at him open mouthed. He couldn't seriously be suggesting that she be made a full samurai at fourteen! Most boys hadn't even started training at that age, and he knew full well that she was a girl! It was unusual to become a full samurai below the age of eighteen, let alone under sixteen.  
"Close your mouth, Aki," he murmured to her. Her Yamani mask slid automatically back into place, although she flushed at the rebuke.  
"Then I affirm that it shall be held next rest day," Captain Taro continued. "Akio, your opponent will be chosen by lot as is the custom. Do you accept to go as the gods will?"  
"Yes sir, I do so swear."  
" Do all here bear witness to this agreement?"  
"We do, sir."  
"Then let it be so."  
  
The combat was only a formality for Kel, as all of the samurai knew her and knew her ability. However, it was a tradition, and thus must be uphold. When everyone knew she was a girl, it must also be known that her inauguration as a samurai had been completed in full according to the laws laid down by the third emperor so many years ago. Otherwise, she might easily be banished from the ranks of the Yamanis as surely as she had been from those of Tortall.  
  
Kel drew Yasu as her opponent. He was a good-humoured man, twenty-eight years old with a son only a few years older than Kel. However, he was not an amazing samurai, and had never been able to beat Kel, even when she'd just join the Princess's Honour Guard. He was also one of Hiroshi's friends and had quickly taken to Kel. One of his best qualities was that he never complained at being beaten by someone so much younger than he was, and Kel respected him greatly for that. It didn't help him in this fight though, since Kel thrashed him as thoroughly as she always did. It had been a private fight - just the samurai and the princess (their honorary commander) were allowed to attend. There were no Tortallans.  
  
After this, Kel returned to her room to wash off the sweat and change into full ceremonial samurai armour. It was black, without any red stripe that would have donated her status as a mere trainee. It was also very, very heavy, which was why she'd been training for months just to be able to wear it. That disadvantage was offset by the fact that it was also the best fighting armour known in the world. At her side, Kel strapped her sword; a relatively new blade made of the finest Yamani steel. She had called it Griffin. She also bore a dagger in a small sheath on her other side. Kel knew that all of the other Yamanis would be doing the same. The idea was that, when they all had their visors down, they would be indistinguishable parts of a whole. Kel also made sure that all of the dye she had used on her hair came off. She was going to do this as herself, not as Akio.  
  
The samurai and a number of interested Tortallan soldiers and nobles assembled on one of the practice courts that they had been given leave to use. Kel noticed that every one of the pages was there, as was Lord Wyldon. The samurai were in their full formation, Kel among them.  
"Step forwards, candidate, and state your name and your accomplishments, that all may hear your prowess," Captain Taro intoned solemnly. Kel stepped forwards from her new place in the front rank of the Yamani regiment. She took a deep breath. This was it: the oath taking when no falsehood could be spoken.  
"I am Keladry of Mindelan," she said, keeping her voice level and projecting it as she'd been taught. There was instant murmuring among the Tortallans; the Yamanis stood silently, solemn as always in their ranks. They were no strangers to woman warriors and she'd proved herself worthy time and time again. Besides, it went against training to show such a disgraceful show of emotion. That show of emotion was for the undisciplined Tortallans.  
"I have served as takuro to Captain Taro of the Imperial guards and have fought in many battles and killed many of our nation's enemies. I have beaten a samurai in the trial by combat as all warriors here may attest. Will you admit me to your ranks?"  
"Are there any who deny Keladry of Mindelan a place among us?" Sergeant Shizuko demanded - as second in command he had his own place in the ritual. "Speak now, or be forever silent." There was a long pause. "Keladry, you may take the oath."  
  
Kel took a deep breath and said the oath that she'd known off by heart before she'd been a sakuro for a month.  
"I, Keladry of Mindelan, do swear to live always by the constricts of my honour, to obey my lord without question and to revere my liege-lord and guard his honour like my own and his person like myself."  
"You are welcome among us, samurai." Kel and Captain Taro bowed to each other, then Kel and Shizuko, and then Kel greeted every one of the other samurai as brothers as was traditional. Next, she walked up to the pavilion where Princess Shinkokami was sitting, enthroned in an embroidered chair.  
"I am Samurai Keladry, your highness. Will you accept my sword?"  
"I will gladly accept your service, samurai."  
"I, Keladry of Mindelan, swear to defend the life and honour of Princess Shinkokami of Yaman and Tortall above and before my own and to obey all righteous orders she might give."  
"Welcome to my service, Keladry. Please, greet those warriors among our Tortallan friends also, for they are like the samurai."  
  
Kel bowed her consent and walked over to the knot of Tortallan's. She bowed deeply to Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna, standing together.  
"My lord, my lady, will you give me your blessing?" she asked using the proscribed words.  
"May the blessing of Mithras guide you and the Great Mother Goddess look over you wherever you go," Lady Alanna said, making the Goddess's sign with her hand.  
"And may the holy light of Mithras guide you," Lord Raoul added.  
"So mote it be," Kel replied formally. "Congratulations Mindelan. I always knew you could do it, even if some others didn't." "You're always welcome to serve with the Own," Lord Raoul added. "We could do with someone like you."  
"Thank you for your congratulations, my lord, my lady."  
"Hadn't you better go and pay your respects to Lord Wyldon," Lady Alanna reminded her with a roguish grin on her face. "After all, he is the Training Master. I'll come with you, if you don't mind." Kel smiled back, equally glad. She didn't normally hold grudges, but having your life's ambition unfairly ruined forever led her to an exception to her rule. Lord Wyldon was looking uncomfortable as she walked up to him with Lady Alanna beside her. She bowed to exactly the correct degree.  
"My lord, will you who were my teacher give me your blessing?"  
"To Mithros, god of warriors and of truth we give thanks for his blessing upon this new warrior for good" Wyldon said grudgingly.  
"We give thanks and praise," Alanna and Kel replied.  
  
Then Kel managed to escape to change into court dress for the evening banquet, when she would sit beside her master as a new knight sits as guest of honour by the king. Kel hated to think what her old friends among the pages would be saying now, but couldn't help but feel smug at what she knew Lord Wyldon was surely feeling. 


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the first day of the Midwinter Festival, a fact Kel had almost forgotten amid all the excitement. Kel looked amazed around at the hall bedecked with the spectacular festive decorations and the ornate costumes of the court. Everyone wore his or her best at Midwinter. She took her place at the high table with some apprehension. Yes she'd been taught to eat politely in Yamani, Tortallan, Carthak and even Copper Isle courts, but that didn't mean that she'd ever done it for real, or that she was any good at it.  
  
Kel had seen no one since the ceremony, as she had been sitting meditating (i.e. hiding) in her room and the Captain had been busy at various meetings. Since Prince and Lady Eitaro had left long ago, and Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna had filled their seats, the table was mostly filled with people she knew and respected. Captain Taro was sitting on one side of her, and she was privileged to have the King himself on her other side. Beyond the King was Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami, beyond them Queen Thayet and Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen with his father, Duke Gareth the Elder of Naxen.  
  
During the meal, the formidable pair at her end of the table told Kel how they had kept track of her since her departure from the palace. Alanna had scryed magically and both had used spies at the court to keep an eye on her as well as their normal duties. At one point, King Jonathan himself congratulated her. He seemed to have forgotten entirely that it was his decision to make her a probationary page, with her fate entirely in Lord Wyldon's hands that had led to her leaving the palace in the first place.  
"A few nobles have suggested that we ought to send you to your Ordeal of Knighthood this year," he said benevolently. Kel stared at him, shocked for the second time in one week. No one took their Ordeal before they were at least seventeen - ever. "How do you feel about that?"  
"I'd be honoured, Your Majesty," Kel replied as politely and as calmly as she could. "But I'm only fourteen. I'm far too young, aren't I? Most Tortallans are only just beginning their service as a squire at my age, and some are still pages."  
"If the Yamanis can accept a fourteen year old samurai, surely we can accept a fourteen year old knight who has already proved themselves in battle more than most squires. If you aren't ready, the Chamber will make sure you know, but my opinion is that you're more than capable."  
"I'm sorry, your majesty, but this is a bit of a surprise. I don't even have a sponsor, do I? I haven't even lived her for more than about six years in my entire life!"  
  
"Yes, but you are a Tortallan noble and have a duty to this crown," Jonathan countered swiftly. "And yes, I have got two volunteers to instruct you. As soon as they heard the rumours, Lady Alanna of Trebond and Pirates' Swoop and Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak came to me to volunteer. Will you do it tomorrow night?"  
"I.I'd be honoured your Majesty, if her highness will give me her permission."  
  
As Princess Shinkokami had been one of the most outspoken supporters of this action, and of course, she swiftly assented, so it was agreed that Kel would enter the Chamber this year. Kel had been sure that nothing else could have surprised her, but this had shocked her totally. A fourteen- year-old knight was unheard of, let alone one who was also a Yamani samurai. She could, however, appreciate the need King Jonathan and the other Tortallan nobles felt to establish a strong hold on her honour as she was clearly a capable warrior in her own right. How others would take this decision remained to be seen. Kel had been avoiding almost everyone anyway, for fear of total embarrassment in public.  
  
The next day she spent alone, riding in the forest and trying to calm her thoughts. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was terrified of the Ordeal. Who knew what would happen to her inside the Chamber? Boys had died in there. As afternoon ended, she returned to the palace and reported nervously to the Chapel of the Ordeal, wearing the white garments of a candidate knight. Once there, she washed in the unheated water in an antechamber. After that, she emerged, her face set with determination.  
"Are you prepared to be instructed?" Lord Raoul asked formally.  
"I am." They recited the traditional words, telling her the traditional duties of a knight and the code of knighthood, then escorted her into the Chapel itself, reminding her that she wasn't allowed to make a sound from that moment until she left the Chamber the next morning. Kel took her place kneeling on the stone floor opposite the heavy iron door of the Chamber of the Ordeal. She thought about all the training she'd done and about her dual loyalties. She thought about the enemies that she was sure to make and tried to avoid thinking about the Chamber itself.  
  
When the first ray of light entered the Chapel, a dark robed priest touched her shoulder. Others were unbarring the iron door to the Chamber. Wincing as she balanced on stiff legs, Kel stepped into the Chamber itself. As the door closed behind her, she saw her family and well wishers filing into the Chapel to keep vigil until she emerged, or the door opened on her dead body. Kel saw her parents, Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna, and some of the squires she had known: Prince Roald, Cleon, Yancen and Faleron. The door sealed itself with an echoing clang. It was dark inside the Chamber, pitch black. Kel groped about wildly - anything might be lurking to catch her unseeing and unarmed.  
  
Abruptly, she felt a gust of wind ruffle her hair. She looked anxiously around, discovering there was light. She was climbing a tall pine tree, which swayed dangerously in the wind. Kel opened her mouth to scream, then choked it off. She couldn't make a sound in the Chamber of the Ordeal. Kel gritted her teeth and edged her way upwards. Her comrades might rely on the information she gathered doing this. The tree vanished. Kel was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her leg and a bandit's dagger to her throat as she watched others cut down her friends, the king and the emperor. Kel lunged upwards and slit her throat on the dagger - better to die than face that ultimate dishonour.  
:You'll do: a voice said in her head. :You'll do quite nicely: Then she was sprawled on the floor in a small, dark room as the door swung open. Kel was bleeding from a thin cut on her neck and her hands were chapped and scratched. Lord Raoul lifted her up, and, with Lady Alanna, helped her from the Chapel. Her parents followed anxiously, and other supporters congratulated her as she passed.  
  
Once she'd been bandaged up and dressed in proper sturdy winter clothes again, the court assembled for the Ceremony of Knighthood. It was just a formality - Kel had been a knight since she emerged from the Chamber. Kel swore and oath of fealty to the king, and he dubbed her knight, touching his sword to her shoulders and head. Captain Taro stepped out of the crowd with Kel's father, Baron Piers of Mindelan, beside him. Kel stood and faced them. They carried her shield between them. It was samurai black, with the Mindelan owl hovering over crossed glaives. They had agreed during her vigil that it symbolised her dual responsibilities well enough. Kel bowed thankfully to them and to the King and Queen, and held up the shield for everyone to see. 


	11. Chapter 11

They remained like that for a few seconds while the crowd cheered. Kel blinked back tears - after all that, thinking that this day would never, could never come, it had happened! She was a knight and a samurai too. When the royal family left, Kel followed as she'd been instructed beforehand.  
"Kel," Roald said firmly, stopping her in the corridor. "Come up to my room."  
"Yes, Highness."  
"Roald, you haven't forgotten, have you?"  
"No Roald, but you might have changed. After all, you're married now."  
"No, I'm fine as I am thanks. The others are waiting for us upstairs. They stayed to watch the knighting of course, but they said they'd run up and still be there before us. Lord Wyldon's given the pages the day off, since its Midwinter."  
"I'm coming," Kel said, steeling herself for the encounter. They'd discovered that she'd been lying to them, that she'd been at court for over a year without telling them. She also remembered that she'd never written a single letter to them except for one soon just before she left for the Yamani court saying that she was fine, but was leaving Tortall, and was unlikely ever to come back. It had been true at the time, although it was blatantly untrue now.  
  
Roald pushed open the door to his room in the squire's section of the palace. Kel followed him in, working very hard to keep her face blank. Neal, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Cleon, Faleron, Yancen, Owen - they were all there, and so were Shinkokami and Yukimi.  
"Kel!" exclaimed Cleon. "Come in and sit down." Kel looked around. There were boys everywhere: four on the bed, and the others standing or sprawled on the floor. The Yamani ladies were sitting on the only chairs in the room  
"Where?" she asked, grinning. "Its worse than when we studied in your room."  
"Oh, anywhere," Neal said. "After all, it's Roald's room so it doesn't matter so much if anything gets broken."  
"Tactful as ever," Roald muttered quietly. Kel turned and smiled at him and they both sat down on the floor opposite the bed. "So Kel, sorry I didn't get a chance to speak to you at dinner, but father got talking about the Scanran war and."  
"I understand. So, how's Lord Wyldon feeling today?"  
"Depressed," Merric said smugly. "Having written you off as a failure and a bad influence on us - he told all of us that after you'd gone - I suppose it must be rather a problem for him to have you come back and be able to beat him, even though you're only fifteen."  
"Only just fourteen actually," Neal told him. "Maybe you'd better go back and do mathematics with the babies if you can't add three and eleven."  
"Sorry Kel, fourteen." Kel laughed.  
"I did it partly to irritate him. I don't think Lady Alanna was very happy with him either. She almost ordered me point blank to go and ask for his blessing when I was inaugurated into the samurai. He couldn't refuse of course."  
"Didn't you know?" Roald said. "She returned to the palace as soon as she heard he'd kicked you out, and there was a huge row between her and father and Lord Wyldon. I think Lord Raoul and Sir Myles were there too. We ah happened to be nearby."  
"You mean, we'd followed her in and were hiding under the open window," Neal reminded him.  
"Yes, and we heard it all. It's odd hearing my father being yelled at by her and Lord Raoul for being an arrogant, stupid prat, but it was worth it. Lord Wyldon got even worse treatment - and even Sir Myles joined in on that one. I think he likes you."  
"Yes, and Lady Alanna was the hero of the pages' wing for ages, she still is really. We didn't talk to Lord Wyldon for a month - and we refused to do our punishment work," Owen told her. Kel groaned. "It was jolly! Even the first years like me joined in."  
"Don't worry," Faleron reassured her. "We made sure they didn't make complete twats of themselves. Lord Wyldon went on leave for a few weeks and Duke Gareth took over. By the time he got back, everything was pretty much back to normal. Still, why didn't you tell us who you were, Kel?"  
"I was afraid to. I didn't know if you'd still want to know me after I left the palace, and then after that, I was embarrassed to tell you that I'd been here and not told you. None of the samurai knew either, apart from Captain Taro."  
"But we should have guessed," Neal said guiltily. "It was obvious, if we'd thought about it, that there was a boy, with hazel eyes, who spoke fluent Tortallan and learned our names too quickly and avoided Lord Wyldon like the plague."  
"Shut up Neal, you've said this a hundred times in the past few days already" Roald said. " Welcome back to the palace Kel." 


	12. Chapter 12

A knight at the front of a column of horsemen stood, perfectly still, on a tall black horse watching the boat approach. They wore chain mail with black and silver tunics. Next to their leader was the standard bearer, who carried the black standard with crossed glaives quartered with the royal lion. At last, the ship moored, and a small boat was put over.  
  
Niklaren Goldeye sighed when he saw the riders on the hill. Here it was - another new land, more problems with being accepted and more problems with puberty for his students. He'd seen it all before. The aforementioned students sat quietly, for once, with a bodyguard. Sandry, Briar, Tris and Daja were sixteen years old.  
"Who's that knight?" Sandry asked. "Do you know them?"  
"I'm afraid I don't even recognize the unit, although it resembles what they call the King's Own, King Jonathan's personal guard. The knight," Niko continued, squinting at the knight's shield. "I don't recognize either. It looks like the Mindelan owl, but the coloring is wrong. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see."  
"Don't worry, Lady Sandrilene," the bodyguard, Earl Vensit, said courageously. "I'll defend you."  
"How kind," she said scathingly, then silently to her friends. :Hasn't the twit realized yet that if I wanted I could have every one of those men on the ground before he'd had time to move. Uncle's a dear, but he's so paranoid - I'd much rather have left Vensit behind, and if I had to have a bodyguard, brought someone like Pascoe's uncle:  
:Shut up Sandry: Briar chipped in. :You've told us this millions of times already, and we're almost at the beach:  
:I bet you can't even count to a million:  
  
"Who are you?" the knight shouted down, his voice ringing oddly because of his helmet. "Answer, or you'll be shot down where you stand!"  
"Niklaren Goldeye, black robe mage of Emelan. I was qualified at Lightsbridge University. With me are Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, heir to Duke Vedris and her companions: Briar Moss, Trisana Chandler and Daja Kisubo and her bodyguard, Earl Vensit." The knight signed to a man to come up.  
"Fetch Master Salmalin. Tell him we have someone claiming to be a mage here and that I want him to check."  
"Yes sir." They waited. At last, the tall mage came hurrying up.  
"That's him all right, and you might have warned me he was a black robe," he snapped grouchily. "You've just given me a very bad headache and half blinded me. I hope you're satisfied."  
"Thank you, Master Salmalin, I do appreciate it," the knight said quietly to him "Well, I'm going back to my carriage. The sooner we're back in Corus, the sooner someone can see to it." "You can come forwards now, you're under my personal protection, and I give you my word of honor that I will do everything in my power to protect you until our arrival at the palace when that will be undertaken by others."  
  
The knight remained impassive as the mage led them forwards up the hill as their horses were brought over from the ship.  
"Who are you, sir knight?" he asked, still puzzled. The knight laughed and pulled off his helmet to reveal a young beardless face, shortly cropped hair and hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. He was a girl! The standard bearer said proudly.  
"I present to you Keladry of Mindelan, Samurai of Yaman, Knight of Tortall, Knight Commander of the Prince's Platoon and Samurai Captain of the Princess's Guard."  
"A mere girl!" the bodyguard exclaimed. "And you claim to be able to defend my lady?"  
"I'll fight you if you want, although I'd prefer not to."  
"Very well, girl. With the swords then."  
"As you wish."  
  
Earl Vensit drew his sword flamboyantly. Sandry could see that the men behind Keladry had pulled off their helmets too and looked amused at his theatrics. They appeared to be from different nationalities, so far as she could remember from her geography lessons. The dark skinned ones were probably Bazhir, she recognised Yamanis there too, as well as the Tortallans she had expected. It was about a second before her gallant bodyguard was disarmed. A few of the men laughed and Sandry had to contain herself although she was very glad to see him brought down a few pegs.  
"I could have killed you then. I didn't get to where I am now because I'm a highly born noble. Please, come with us. Master Goldeye, I expect Master Salmalin would be pleased to meet you. He was here a moment ago, but I fear I gave him a headache when I requested that he confirm your identity."  
"Keladry of Mindelan? Didn't I meet you at the Yamani court once?" the mage asked unexpectedly. Kel hurriedly wracked her brains. "It was about ten years ago, you were only about five," he added, seeing her confusion. "You were part of the Emelan embassy? Weren't you the one who made me a wooden dagger to play with?"  
"Yes, I was going to give you a doll, but you looked disgusted when your friend accepted one so I changed my mind." "I always did know what I wanted to do."  
"Are your parents at court?"  
"Yes, they get on very well with Princess Shinkokami, so it works out nicely for her. She'll be glad to see you too - you gave her the doll."  
"That was the princess?"  
"Yes, apparently her family wasn't in favor at the time." "Thank you for the warning. Did you say Numair Salmalin was here? With your permission, I'll seek him out, if I may. He's very well known at Lightsbridge, and is supposed to be immensely powerful."  
"You must be a learned mage yourself, if you're a black robe. Certainly you may, you'll probably find him in the carriage at the back. He isn't comfortable on horseback."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as he left. Kel waved for her men to start riding, and waited while the younger mages' horses were brought over. At last, she thought of something that she should have asked a while ago. "Will any of you ladies require a carriage?"  
"No thank you, Commander," Sandry replied "We'd prefer to ride."  
"So you're Lady Sandrilene?"  
"Yes, but please, call me Sandry. I'm here as a mage, not as a noble. These are Briar, Tris and Daja. We're all sixteen."  
"So am I," Kel said, rather surprised since they all appeared so self possessed. They were equally curious.  
"I thought you had to be eighteen to be a knight?" Briar asked.  
"You do, normally, if you follow the standard training scheme. I'm rather a problem. I did most of my training in the Yamani Isles pretending to be a boy so I could become a samurai. When I returned to Tortall, and was promoted to full samurai rank, I had to reveal my name. King Jonathan wanted something to hold me by, so he put me straight into my Ordeal. I was fourteen then. Since my knighting, they've put me through more lessons in diplomacy and when my master returned to Yaman, they formed a new unit, the Prince's Platoon. It's also known as the Princess's Guard - they have joint command - and they put me in command."  
"You must be good," Briar commented.  
"I trained very hard - I had to since all of the Yamanis I was with were a good four years older than me. Still, you'll see when we reach the palace. Do any of you fight?"  
"Daja does a bit with her staff," Briar told her. "And I'm not bad with a dagger, but Sandry and Tris are pretty useless."  
"If they're mages, I doubt they need weapon skills."  
"I suppose, but its good to know."  
"Is there any reason you've come to Tortall?"  
"It's supposed to be educational," Briar told her, wincing. "But Niko wants to talk to your king about the invasion threat from Gandur. They're gathering an army, and you're just across the sea. We're meant to help if that happens."  
"Thank you for the warning. Merric!" Kel called and her squire came hurrying up. "Tell Samurai Hiroshi to increase the pace. We might have another invasion on our hands." 


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: okay, sorry this took so long, but I hadn't originally planned to write anything about her time as a knight. I'm also looking for a beta reader at the moment, so if you're interested, please email me.  
  
After a short council with Master Goldeye, Kel decided that she and most of her men would push on towards the palace with the news of the imminent invasion. Much to her surprise, the four younger mages elected to accompany her, meaning that only Master Salmalin, Master Goldeye and Earl Vensir were left with an escort of five men. This was a satisfactory arrangement for both Kel and the mages, since none of them was particularly fond of the pompous and incompetent bodyguard. Kel was given a letter detailing all of the information to bear to the king from Duke Vedris.  
  
They galloped through the streets of Corus to the palace gates a few hours later. They'd come as quickly as possible, at a breakneck pace that possibly only the Queen's Riders could have equalled.  
"Wow," said Briar as he got his first good look at the palace. "I thought I'd seen some impressive things before, but I have to say this tops it all."  
"It's not bad," Kel said neutrally. "But I have to admit that it isn't up to the architectural standards of the Emperor's palace in Yaman. That's a true work of art. Merric!"  
"Yes Commander," the squire said, passing his reins to an ostler and jogging up.  
"Inform his majesty of our arrival, and of the guests we bring with us. They'll require quarters for now in the guest wing of the palace. Tell him that I recommend that he convene the council as soon as possible, because I bear news from Emelan of an invasion threat that threatens Tortall."  
"Yes Commander," he replied smartly, bowed and sprinted inside.  
"If you would come with me, honoured mages," Kel said, mentally changing back to formal court manners. "You can change before we go before the King. I would advise formal dress for your presentation, although after the first time, it is of less significance. You do have presentable clothes with you, don't you?"  
"Briar doesn't, of course," Tris said irritably, glaring at the ex- thief. "He doesn't realise the value of proper clothes, and he's left all of his nice ones back in the wagon with Niko. He doesn't think that any of us noticed."  
  
Kel looked thoughtfully at Briar, wondering what on earth she could find for him to wear that wasn't a Prince's Cohort uniform. He was looking very embarrassed now at all this attention, since he had, as Tris had guessed, thought that he'd easily got away with his minor deception without anyone noticing.  
"It would be a privilege if you would consent to accepting a set of lightweight armour and a fine tunic as a gift. Many warriors wear this outfit as formal dress, so it would conform with the present customs of the court."  
"Armour!" exclaimed Briar, looking horrified at the thought. He'd never worn anything remotely resembling armour in his entire life - he was no soldier. Sandry and Daja were looking very amused at this outburst.  
"Yes lord mage," Kel replied, hiding her amusement. "Master Niklaren has spoken to me about combat training for all of you, so you will be starting to wear it soon anyway. This lightweight kind is no use in combat, but far more comfortable than conventional armour, weighs much less and is very popular this season."  
"I thought that you were calling me Briar."  
"We're at court now, my lord mage. Until you are formally accepted by a number of prominent public figures, you and I are going to be under great scrutiny. I've been trained to be formal in such circumstances as these, and would honestly recommend that you accept a similar approach. Meanwhile, I would be honoured to act as your advisor in the short term. If ever my duties take me away from you, young Merric will assist you. He's received all of a page's training in etiquette and should serve you admirably."  
"Thank you Commander," Sandry said, closing her eyes for a moment in concentration as she rose admirably to the occasion. "Your extensive knowledge of Tortallan etiquette and nobility will be a great asset to us."  
"It is my privilege, Lady Sandrilene. May I assume that you will be the ceremonial head of this embassy until Master Niklaren's arrival in the future?"  
"It would be prudent, Commander," Sandry said, looking ruefully at her friends. "I'm more used to court behaviour than the other mages, and I think am able say that I'm more used to using formal court language also."  
"I'm glad that Master Salmalin is in the hands of your esteemed bodyguard," Kel said conversationally, leading them inside towards her own quarters. "I know that he will be safe during his journey back to the palace now."  
"In truth it is your warriors that make him safe, and we are the ones who should be grateful for their dedicated guardianship of our Master Niklaren."  
  
Briar stared at the pair of them in amazement, both so informal and friendly on the road just twenty minutes ago, but now acting as though they'd never met before in their lives. Nobles, he'd never understand them. He knew exactly what his teacher would have said about all this pointless foolery. Really, his life had been so much simpler when he'd been a thief.  
  
Kel quickly had them inside her own spacious quarters. She showed the girls to her private bedchamber, where they could change in privacy, and took Briar through to Merric's room. There, she helped him into a royal blue tunic topped with a lightweight silver mail shirt that wouldn't have stopped a blunt dagger, but looked very pretty. He was not at all happy, but could see no alternative, and it was entirely his own fault.  
  
At last, Kel found she had time to change into her own court gear, the latest in a long line provided for her (or forced onto her) by Princess Shinkokami. This set was all made from rich velvet - black stockings and shirt, topped with a rich silver tunic and a foppish looking black had that she only wore under protest. Unfortunately, it was the latest fashion. More practically, she belted on a rapier and dagger at her side. Due to her almost unique position as the prince's champion, she was one of the few allowed to wear weapons in the king's presence.  
  
Much to her relief, Merric came running in soon after she was ready. He was panting breathlessly, but managed to say,  
"His Majesty says that he will see you in the lesser council chamber. He requests that you come there with the greatest rapidity and escort his honoured guests to his presence."  
"Thank you Merric, that was quickly done. However, you shouldn't be that out of breath after so little exercise at your stage in training. Join the sakuro group for training tomorrow. For now, accompany us and guide Lady Sandrilene if I am dispatched away from them. They'll have rooms in the guest wing, the servants will know where, I'm sure, and they'll be being prepared at this very moment."  
"Yes Commander."  
  
Kel smiled at him before turning her attention back to the foreigners. Just six months ago, he would have been strenuously objecting to being ordered to train with a bunch of formerly illiterate commoners by a girl only just his age, but it appeared that greater experience had also brought greater wisdom.  
"May I escort you, my lady," Kel said, offering her arm to Lady Sandrilene. As a knight, one of only two Lady Knights, she was expected to act like a man in formal court procedures. She had once decided that this was because no one had ever bothered to make up a new set of etiquette for lady knights specifically, especially when there were only two.  
"Of course, sir knight."  
  
They walked briskly through the maze of corridors, trailed at a discreet distance by two of the King's Own and two of the Prince's Cohort. This was just a common security procedure, and only Briar and Daja paid them any notice at all. Both they and Tris were very nervous about the whole affair. Sandry had been doing this kind of thing since she could walk, as had Kel, and besides, they'd had training in it too.  
  
Their unfamiliar faces earned them curious looks from passing nobles, but they reached the council chamber without having to speak to anyone. The two members of the king's Own standing guard on either side of the door to the council chamber came smartly to attention when Kel stopped in front of them.  
"Lady Sandrilene fa Toren and the Mages Daja Kisubo, Trisana Chandler and Briar Moss to see his Majesty," she said quietly. "You know who I am." One of the men nodded, stepped inside the doors and announced them loudly to the people inside, notably the King, Prince, Lord Raoul, Duke Gareth the Younger and Commander Buriram of the Riders.  
  
Kel led Sandry gracefully in, followed more awkwardly by the other three. Kel knelt in front of King Jonathan, and Sandry swept into a deep court curtsey. Neither of them could see what the others were doing, which was probably just as well.  
"Please rise, Lady Sandrilene. You are welcome at my court," King Jonathan said formally.  
"We are overjoyed to be in your august presence, your Majesty, but could wish that our visit came under different circumstances. I am the bearer of the terrible news of a threat to your country. In Knight Commander Keladry's possession is a letter from my uncle, Duke Vedris of Emelan, detailing the entire intelligence report that came into his possession. My teacher, the black robe mage Master Niklaren Goldeye, is also in possession of the full details, and he will be arriving here in a few days."  
"We thank you for your timely warning, knowing that we respect his grace of Emelan greatly. Commander, you have the letter?"  
"Yes your Majesty," Kel said, handing it to him with a flourish. He waved them to take seats as he read the letter thoroughly. Kel took her usual place between Prince Roald and Lord Raoul, the four young mages taking the empty seats at the end of the table. When he finished he looked up looking somewhat resigned.  
  
"They are correct in that this could become a serious threat. Gary, I need to know what funding we have available. Raoul, muster the Own and recall the second cohort from the Scanran border. They're no longer needed there, the guard posts can handle any skirmishes easily, especially with the convict troops. I want Cavall back here as soon as possible with all the men they can spare. Buri, speed up the training schedule for the Riders as much as possible, and increase recruitment. Keladry, take over the pages, squires and resident knights. I want a list of all of those capable of fighting if necessary as soon as it can be obtained. I assume that both the Own and the Prince's Cohort troops are ready for battle, and that your recruits could also be used if necessary."  
  
Kel thought for a moment, then spoke,  
"All but the very newest group, Your Majesty," she confirmed. "The five who came in last month aren't ready yet, but in another two months they will be. The Own is in much the same situation, I believe. May I be excused? There are preparations that I should see to at once."  
"Of course Commander. Raoul, would you start immediately also. The sooner we have the army regulars here the better." 


End file.
